


Midnight Queen (WIP)

by Inari_Foxhaven



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Strong Female Characters, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inari_Foxhaven/pseuds/Inari_Foxhaven
Summary: A woman forced to abandon her throne. A King in need of a wife. A war that claims a father. What will all of this result in?
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Work in Progress, folks. So I apologize ahead of time. Please bear with me, thanks! ^.^

_**Prologue:**  
  
  
As morning broke over top of the mountains, a lone horse and rider stood at the mouth of the pass. A strong, callused hand patted the neck of the massive black stallion, a mix of Clydesdale and Destrier._

_"Been a long time since we were home, big guy... Wonder if we'll be welcomed or not..."_  
  
With that, the rider urged the stallion on, riding down into the valley below, swirling mist swallowing them up. As they rode, the figure reminisced about their past, and how the path they tread had brought them full circle...


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A young girl learns her path in life is about to change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one kill me!!!

"Inari! Inari!"

  
  


A tall warrior strode through the village with a scowl.

"Damn that girl... Her father will flay me alive if I don't find her..."

A man stepped out of the blacksmith's forge and grinned as he spotted the warrior.

"Hoi, Jael! Looking for the girl again?"

The warrior snorted.

"When am I not, Yurin?"

Yurin laughed and beckoned Jael into the forge. As he stepped inside, Jael snorted a small laugh at the sight before him.

  
  


A tall teenage girl stood at an anvil, sweat running down her brow as she hammered at a red-hot piece of steel. A look of determination covered her face as she worked. As Jael watched on, the village blacksmith patiently instructed the girl on how to hammer, fold, and heat the steel, reminding her to follow her own natural rhythm of hammering. Toris smiled as the teen's face took on a look of concentration and peace while she worked. Once the metal was back in the coals, the girl looked at Jael with joyously glittering bronze eyes.

"What has my father sent you to tell me, my friend?"

Jael glared at the teen.

"Chieftan sent me to tell you your suitors will arrive in two days. I was also ordered to make sure you attend  _ all _ of your lessons, so be glad I found you here at your first one and not out picking daisies, Inari."

Inari laughed and grinned at her guard and oldest friend.

"I was seven, Jael. Every girl picks daisies at that age!"

She smirked at him.

"If I recall, all the ladies commented on how handsome and regal the kind warrior looked wearing a daisy chain while carrying a child..."

That earned a laugh from Toris and Yurin both as the large tattooed warrior blushed and growled irritably.

"Just proving that I'm good husband material is all. Not that it worked..."

Inari's smile softened and the girl hugged Jael.

"You would make any woman proud to be your wife. Those who can't see it are as blind as a bat and dumb as a rock."

Yurin nodded.

"Inari speaks the truth, Jael."

The apprentice blacksmith grinned.

"I just got word that my cousin arrived today from Coris. She's looking for a husband and you two seem to get along well...."

Jael scowled.

"Until she asked why I still protect Her Grace. I told her Inari is like a daughter to me and she became upset. Said no woman wants to come second to a warrior's charge. They may support us in battle, but she wants me to settle down now."

The hardened warrior crossed his battle-scarred arms.

"Until my charge is settled herself, that won't happen. So Iris slapped me and left."

Yurin sighed.

"Of course she did, the fool... Always wondered why she left the village three years ago. Now we know...."

Inari grimaced. She knew all too well why Iris had left. The woman had made no secret since Inari was a child that she saw the girl as a blight and had despised her for years. It hadn't helped that the woman had been Inari's mother's hand-maiden. Yet the woman had chosen to stay when Inari's mother left her father, the Chieftan of Foxhaven. The question now was, would Iris finally be an adult and accept that the man she loved wanted what was best not only for her, but a nation?


End file.
